


Much Ado About Destiel

by Ain_t_bovvered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Meddling Kids, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, friends - Freeform, much Ado about nothing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ain_t_bovvered/pseuds/Ain_t_bovvered
Summary: Summary : My modern take on my favourite Shakespeare’s comedy, much ado about nothing.Pairing and characters: Dean x newly Human!Castiel , Reader and SamWarnings : not really…but it’s funny ( i hope) and mostly Sam and reader being meddling little shits.a/n 2 : this is not beta tested ...so yeah….it could be a hot mess or not idk I’m pretty tired it’s 2 am.





	Much Ado About Destiel

The air is full of tension.  
 ****

My eyes search Sam’s from the other side of the table.

The little shit he’s covering behind one of his dusty old books, I kick him under the table and he jumps a little.

‘WHAT?’ he hisses at me under his breath. My eyes roll as I quickly and discreetly gesture at the problem.

Two of them .

One called Dean Winchester sitting on the far side of the table , currently NOT researching on his laptop, and the other one called Castiel not-so-much-angel-of-the-Lord anymore, slumped on the chair on the opposite side of the room, staring into his cup of coffee like it holds the answer to the meaning of life.

“It’s not 42, if that’s what you are searching for” I say trying to break the tension.

The grumpy newly human raises his eyes at me, confused and void of patience, “what?”

“42..? the answer to- Never mind, keep drinking your coffee Cas”

A snort coming from the end of the table makes me regret having opened my mouth, and Sam too throws me a glare  .

“You have something you wanna share, Dean?” the annoyance in Castiel’s voice makes us both wince .

“Nope.” Comes the sarcastic answer.

“Then shut up”

“I ain’t said nothing”

I mentally groan , I can easily taste the next words.

“That’s a double negative”

“Yeah so?”

“So you are full of s-”

“Ok that’s enough you two, get out of here if you won’t contribute to the research”

“I’m helping Sam!”

“Dude, you think I didn’t notice you’ve been stuck on that solitaire game for an hour now”

“…and you Cas, look like you are trying to count the molecules in that mug. That coffee must be colder than my feet on a winter’s day.” I add closing the book with a loud thud.

“You two are distracting, get out and- ”

“ -and go be moody somewhere else. People here- “ I say gesturing between me and Sam , “-are trying to be socially productive ”

They look at each other, make a face, get up and walk out in different directions. The room feels suddenly bigger, the air cleaner, Sam sigh deeply and I stretch on my seat, groaning loudly.

“I can’t do it anymore Sam, I can’t take it”

“Yeah well, I had to bear all of that for years. Welcome to the club”

“This is not a club, it’s a fucking prison and I want out”

Hearing my ‘forming a plan tone’, Sam closes his own book, “what are you thinking?” he asks suddenly curious.

I stay silent for a moment , eyeing where they had disappeared and then slowly “They need to bone”

Sam snorts.

“…hard”

“Yeah good luck with that”

“Angry bone”

“Sure”

“…like … not being able to walk the next day angry bone”

Sam erupt in a low chuckle that quiet down soon as he realizes I’m actually thinking about that, “wait…what are you thinking?”

“ _Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps_ ”  I quote.

Sam’s eyes widen , “are you-”

“ _Those two are too ‘wise’ to woo peaceably_.” I wiggle my eyebrows.

“Not sure that would work …”

“But think about it “ I say suddenly standing up, the chair scraping the floor, “ if it doesn’t, we’ll have a laugh anyway, but if it works…” I stop letting the idea floats around.

Sam stands up too, a slow wicked smile lighting up his tired eyes, “ if it works…”. We look at nothing in the distance , tasting the peace and quiet, no more awkward eye fucking, no more pent up sexual tension so thick we can almost touch it.

“I’ll get Cas” I say already moving to where he had disappeared, only for Sam to stops me.

“no no, my brother could smell the bullshit out of me from miles away. You get Dean, I’ll get Cas”

“Right, you’ve got all that…let’s talk about our feelings and I’ll let you braid my hair vibe, that’ll works with Mr.Grumpy”

“Very funny Bean”

“Samsquatch”

The plan was supposed to be simple but talking to them so directly about the other, proved to be impossible and awkward. The amount of eye rolling and ‘ _it_   _ain’t your business’_  we had to endure for the rest of the week almost made us gave up.

“Maybe we are doing this wrong”

“Um…” I say propping my feet on the car window sill, “ are we being too direct?”

Sam throws me a glance “hey this is not the Impala..” he says, slapping his hand on my knees, “ sit right and seat belt on!” I scowl at him but eventually yield,“and yes, I think we need to be more subtle about it, you now…like in the play.”

“Oh…so we catch each of them alone and make sure they think we don’t see them and just what…?”  
Sam straightened and clear his throat, “Hey Sam did you see all the cassette tapes Dean made for Cas? the ones he had hidden in his room because he’s too shy to give them to him? what a lovesick teenager too high on hormones” he say in a high pitched voice. The car swerves a little as I pinch his side offended by his bad impression of me.

Repeatedly swinging my hair and combing my fingers through them I lower my voice,  “Hey Y/N,so get this, you heard Cas moaning my brother’s name when he thinks we are asleep?”

A noise of disgust leave his throat, “that’s the grossest thing you could’ve come up with, I hate you. I didn’t need that, thank you”

“Hey I need them to hit it low and dirty, not write each other poems”

_“CAAAAS?”_

Dean’s voice jumps along the tiled walls of the bunker , his heavy steps echoing in the silent corridors. The muffled sound of something being broken halts Dean’s quick pace. His perfect hunter’s hearing locating the source of the noise,his room.

_“DAMN IT CAS!”_

What had started as a quick walk, now turned into a little run. The sound of fists pounding on the door reached the war room where me and Sam where trying to finish the damn research. 

“ *cough* Y/N what the hell?”  Sam chokes on his beer when I slap his arm,

“Shhh” I hiss, looking toward the sleeping quarters, “listen…”.

_“Cas open this fucking door right now or so help me your dad I’m gonna axe it down”_

A slow pleased smile tugs at my lips and I squeeze Sam’s arm, “yes!” I breathe out as a chuckle escapes Sam’s lips.

“Wait Y/N,it doesn’t mean, wait…”

I jump on my feet and starts walking slowly toward the corridor, following the noises, dragging Sam by his arm.

“What are you doing?” he hisses under his breath as we took cover behind the corner that face directly where Dean’s room is.

“ I wanna know what’ll happen.Also, I want them to get it out of their systems, not kill each other.”

Sam’s hand pushes me back as Dean’s head snaps in our direction, both of us holding our breath, his finger pushing against his lips, I nod.

A couple of vigorous knocks shook the old wood.

“CAS DON’T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN MY DOOR”

From behind the door a series of muffled words barely reach Dean’s ears, buzzing and throbbing with the sound of his own heartbeat.

“Son of a bitch” he tries the knob one more time before punching the door again. Feeling suddenly very tired, he rests his forehead against the number 11, his fist relaxing in an open palm, gently pressed on the wood beside his face.

“Cas… please open the door”  
At the sound of Dean’s soft tone, the noises inside stops and Dean’s head perk up, pressing his ear against the surface.

“Cas?….can you- can you hear me?”

No audible answer .

Dean sighs and turns around, leaning against the door with his back, a hand combing his hair, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

“I - I don’t know what happened man, but…you, you know you can talk to me. I know these last few weeks haven’t been exactly peaches and sunshine, a-and I- I’m sorry buddy….I really am. I don’t pretend to know how you are feeling right now, but I’m here for you, you know that right?” a pause, a sigh, “ I - I mean…Sammy and Y/N too , but…you know…” Dean licks his lips, his fist shaking a bit, “ I- Jesus Cas! you know…you must know by now, damn it!”

Silence.

“You are really gonna make me say it ?….” Dean turns around, both palms pressing on the door, almost like they are keeping him grounded.

“ I love you, you stubborn son of a bitch”

The whole bunker stops breathing.

In the loud silence that follows , the click of the door lock being opened sounds like the sound of something metallic falling in the middle of an empty old church.

“Y/N, you are hurting me, stop it!” Sam hisses chuckling, trying to pry open my fingers from his arm. The other hand trying to keep my screams from giving our position.

I stretch my neck further out to see better, just in time to see a trembling arm reaching out, a hand cradling Dean’s cheek. Dean’s head leaning into the touch. Sam’s breath tickling the top of my head , makes me know that he too was seeing that, I was not dreaming.

Dean murmur something, I couldn’t hear well , but it sounded something like, “you counting my freckles or somethin’ ?” 

Definitely couldn’t hear the answer, but Dean’s furious blush is worth thousands of words. Suddenly Castiel’s hand grips the front Dean’s shirt and drags him inside, the door slams close behind them.

I jump out my hiding spot and carefully tip toe toward the door, both of us leaning our ears against it.

“Ah…Jesus Cas”

A growl followed by the sound of a buckle being hastily opened is all I get before Sam drags me away.

“How’d you think that went?” I ask while yawning , as Sam pours me some coffee.

“There are things I really don’t wanna know about my brother and my best friend together okay?”

“Oh come on , you are no fun!”

“Neither was what I had to hear last night”  Sam grimace before taking a careful sip from his coffee.

“Well at least someone definitely got some action”

I hide my grin behind my mug while Sam’s splutters his coffee all over the table. No time to unpack that as both Dean and Cas make their appearance.

I raise an eyebrow.

Well, if that’s how that went, I definitely want to order what they had because damn they look positively glowing and thoroughly fucked.

“Good morning you two. Slept well?” Sam say, the grin he was sporting almost splitting his face in half.

Dean blushes while mumbling nonsense, while Cas just go straight for the coffee, his usual morning bad mood apparently is still there, some things never change I guess.

While eating I peek at those two disasters, now Dean really look like a love struck sick teenager , shamelessly ogling Cas with that adoring soft look.

‘Disgusting’ I mouth at Sam who presses his foot over mine under the table, biting the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh.

“I have a question” Cas suddenly say.

I hum taking my time to sip some more of my now cold coffee.

“No matter how hard I looked , I couldn’t find those tapes you said Dean made , do you know where they are?”  
Sam snorts and I eye Dean’s confused face with a smirk.

“What tapes?” he asks.

Cas looks at him like he’s crazy, “the ones where you declare your love to me. I really want to listen to them”

Dean’s face morphs from confused to annoyed as his eyes settles on me and Sam, “ guys..?”

“I don’t know what are you talking about”

“…But I heard you talking about those yesterday…?”

“And I …heard you two talking about how this guy here was on the verge of a mental breakdown for being madly in love with me.”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to look confused, “they said you were the one sickly in love with me”

I can barely keep the coffee from coming out my nose as Sam cover his eyes, his shoulder shaking, “you two are lucky you have your looks.”

“Motherf- you two sons of bitches” Dean barks.

“..So…you don’t love me?”

“What?….” Dean’s panic seeps from all of him, “…nooooo…” his voice high pitched, “I thought YOU loved me”

“Me?, noooo.” Cas plays with the scrambled eggs in his plate.

“They had sworn you were gonna pack your shit and move out because you couldn’t deal with me not loving you”

“They said you looked like a lovesick teenager high on hormones”

“Oh shut up Cas you love him” I blurt out.

“And Dean…  dude, did you look at yourself in the mirror?” Sam says, pointing at a very red, angry, hickey on the back of Dean’s neck , he tries to cover it embarrassed.

“..aaaand Cas has another one right there” I point at his collarbone, peeking out the too large gray rock band t-shirt.

Dean and Cas look at each other and at their marks, both blushing.

“Well…” Dean starts, “ I guess….I’ll ….have you….?”

“ …and I guess I’ll accept. But only because of your excellent burgers and partly to save your life, since I was told that the only thought of me was making you sick”  
“Oh..ok Cas”  Dean’s chuckles, his hand wrapping around Castiel’s neck, “ time to shut up now.”

“ooook time for Sam to get out of here, Y/N you coming?”

I continue to sip my cold coffee as I watch two of my best friend making out , 

“um? what?”

Sam is standing at the door gesturing me to leave them be, I roll my eyes and throwing one last look behind me I smile softly before joining Sam on his morning run, he promised fried chicken tonight and I’m not one to back down from a challenge. EVER.


End file.
